


Oh Captain My Captain

by Schizocheater



Series: McKirk Mini Bang 2016 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, M/M, Mckirk Mini Bang 2016, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizocheater/pseuds/Schizocheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate!AU: The ship’s surgeon (Bones) honestly wouldn’t put up with the sea sickness for anyone else. But ‘anyone else’ isn’t Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/gifts).



Leonard McCoy was a decent man. His father was a wealthy, lawful citizen whose whole life was dedicated to one goal – giving his son the best opportunities in life. That's why Leonard had the best teachers, became a doctor and agreed to an arranged marriage. Because Jocelyn was a lovely woman, a beautiful and smart one, and she brought a good fortune with her.

That's why he fell into the comfortable routine of a husband, working all days(sometimes even night)  and being a good father for his daughter, enjoying every minute he got to spend with her. So what if Jocelyn was growing cold and so was he? What if his mother had died and his father was never the same since? After some time it all just didn't matter. All Leonard did was work, work, work, lose a patient, get depressed and drink way more than was acceptable. He lost himself, lost his goal in life and wasn't interested in getting it back.

How many days had passed since his father's death? When did Jocelyn leave him? When was the last time he had seen his daughter? He definitely wasn't sober enough to remember. And the only way out of this pitch black whole was to drink himself to sleep (to death, preferably).

~

James Tiberius Kirk was the son of a hero. His father, George Kirk, was a well-known Captain; he managed to save thousands of lives, at the cost of his own. He was born the same day the Kelvin sank, taking its place at the bottom of the ocean, buried underneath the dark depth forever. All his life he lived under the weight of great expectations, all because of a man he never even met. And never will, because even after death Jim was sure to go to Hell, if it exists. And heroes like George sure went straight to Heaven.

~

Bones was a ruthless man. He was as bad as any, if not worse, than every other person on the ship. He was not only able to cripple someone, he _knew_ exactly what and why he should do to make a man suffer. Day after day, pushing the body's limits, wearing down the mind until there was nothing left. He tore apart enemies carefully, piece by piece, enjoying the feeling of long lost control coming back again. If his own life decided to go on without him, at least he could take into his hands someone else's fate. That was all he needed, the fuel that kept him moving, always busy, experimenting. The only relief he had was his captain, the flawless compass leading his blind soul through the endless waves.

~

Captain Kirk, as confusing as it might sound for those who heard the legend of the Kelvin, was the youngest pirate of all times, the only one who managed to defeat the Federation on a daily basis with annoyingly little effort.  He refused to live by the rules that killed his father and left his mother a broken heart. He did not believe, not for a second, that his choice of career should and would be to become a Captain, too. But being usable to suffer through his miserable existence any more, he took a shortcut to achieve his goal. He didn't need the Academy, or orders from the Admiralty, he already knew more than he needed and he made his name by stealing the new flagship, the breath-taking Enterprise.

His crew consisted of men like himself, outcasts of society, too different to be accepted, too proud to change. His second in command, for starters, was a son of an ambassador, a conflicted child of two crucially different cultures, whose only escape was the freedom of this kind of life. Spock was the mind of the Enterprise, being a natural rational balance to the Captain's overwhelmed heart. Montgomery Scott, a brilliant mind who knew too much about the wrong people, exiled from his homeland and destined to become the nightmare of any engineer in the Fleet. He could make weapons out of everything, sinking a ship before it had the chance to notice the black flag carrying death and destruction. Hikaru Sulu, the navigator who was able to get them out alive from the most furious storms. No weather could stop him, and no sword cut faster than his. The youngest of them all was Pavel, the eager teenage boy for whom Jim cared more than for himself. As if they were brothers, ought to look out for each other no matter what. Nyota Uhura, the charming female who stole everyone's heart and who didn't even wanted to become a pirate (because who dreams of such things?), but who was ready to follow her beloved Gaila to the end of the world and farther. Together they fooled dozens of sailors, speaking tongues no-one else knew, proving that words could be as lethal as any weapon.

And Bones, the good doctor, Jim liked to think about Leonard as his better half. Because unlike in himself, in Bones Jim saw greatness, the skills to become someone else, someone with impact, and not just a filthy pirate. But he loved him, adored like no-one else before, and he was too selfish to let Leonard go.

~

“I suggest we change our course, Captain, and wait in the nearest harbour. The ship needs minor repairs and it would be highly illogical to worsen the situation by ignoring the weather.” Spock brought a map, an alternative course already marked with neat lines on the paper. “Sulu told me the same, Jim. He told the waves will be so high we're going to be wiping seaweed off our faces.” Pavel was sitting across the table, holding a chess piece in his hand, a shy smile on his lips. He liked Hikaru and spent all his time either around him, or with someone else, talking about the navigator. It was an open secret that the two of them wanted to get together what seemed to be for ages now. “I don't remember asking for advice. In fact, I remember telling you not to bother me with such things. We're not going to run away from some wind and salty water.” Spock raised an eyebrow and Pavel covered his mouth, holding back laughter. Conversations like this were very common, and Pavel knew it was the part when Jim repeats his favourite quote and then tells something ridiculously piratee. “And now, Mr Spock shall return to his duties and you,” Jim threw his white horse at Pavel “get out of here. You're supposed to be studying.” Pirate ship or not, Jim insisted on Pavel finishing his studies. “This is child abuse!” Another chess piece hit him on the forehead. “Out, Pasha!” Spock watched this encounter in silence, obviously wanting to say something in private. “I met Doctor McCoy on the way to your cabin, Captain. I believe he feels ill and despite his refusal, requires your presence.”

~

Almost an hour passed before Jim finally made it to Leonard’s cabin, the only one without windows, as far away from the noises of the sea and salty smell of waves as possible. The weather outside was getting worse, the sky covered in thick dark clouds, distant thuds of thunder scaring the very few birds away to the shore. It won’t be along until the first lightning strikes and the wind will whirl through every crack and tiny whole in the ship, whistling, as if playing the world’s strangest flute. Jim smiled to himself. He loved storms like this, when the true nature of the sea revealed itself, its untamable force never ailing to amaze him. As the waves grew stronger and splashed up the deck higher every time, the ship began rocking from side to side.

“I may throw up on you.”  Leonard was standing in the shadows, sweaty palms clasped tightly together. As ironic as it is, he was seasick. Most of the time he managed to ignore the thought of being on open water (“Sea is disease and danger wrapped in tentacles, Jim!”) and if the weather was ice enough, he even walked along the deck, staring at the horizon for hours. Rum was the best friend of Leonard, always keeping him drunk enough so that he would not worry about sinking but sober enough to provide medical aid if needed.

“Been there, done that.” Jim crossed the room and stopped in front of Bones, close enough to feel the older man’s breath on his own lips. “We’re going to get through this one. We always do.”

It soon became a ritual – whenever a storm decided to cross their path, Jim would spend all his free time with Leonard. Comforting him and reading books, quoting philosophers, talking about poetry and his life back home. Leonard rarely spoke about his daughter, but gladly shared ridiculous stories about his childhood. Sometimes they made a list of foods they missed the most, daydreaming about fresh peach cobblers, all sorts of meat and other delicacies, most of which made Leonard’s stomach twist and turn. He hated seafood, couldn’t stand the mere thought of it.

They stood there in silence, one enjoying himself way too much and the other struggling to keep his shit together. Finally, Jim took Leonard’s hands in his, gently rubbing at his white knuckles, waiting for the nervous grip to loosen. Then he entwined their fingers, pulling Bones even closer; the doctor’s heart was beating so loud he could hear it. Or maybe he just knew him well enough to imagine the steady rhythm. “You need a drink?” Leonard raised his eyebrow, his expression enough of answer. Though he was past his alcoholism, a bit of rum could never be too much. “I won’t let you drink yourself into oblivion again.” Jim smiled, uncertain of what to expect, but when Leonard did not protest, he let his fingers slip underneath the doctor’s grey shirt. Leonard was warm, always warmer than Jim, and the touch of cold fingertips made him shiver, only worsening the light nervous tremor that wasn’t letting go of his body. Jim chuckled, pulling the shirt over Leonard’s head and tossing it onto the nightstand, its sleeve hanging off the lampshade. While Jim took off his own shirt, Bones was out of the rest of clothes and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Have I ever told you about the time I Saved a Tellarite ambassador?” Making himself comfortable at Leonard’s lap, Jim lowered his head and kissed the doctor, his lips travelling down his neck, biting gently his shoulder and finding their back to Leonard’s lips again. Jim Kirk was a show-off, but he sure had his reasons. “His ship was attacked, already sinking when I noticed it from the shore. I ran to the pier to take a closer look when I noticed a man, holding on to a piece of a wardrobe or something, desperately screaming for help. I knew he wouldn’t make it. His leg was badly injured.” Jim took a deep breath, his own vice making him uncomfortable at once. Leonard stroke his hair, giving him a knowing look. Even Jim Kirk had some issues. “I took the only boat I could find at reached him just in time. He was giving up, ready to let go of that piece of wood and drown. He was a heavy bastard; almost turned over the boat when I finally managed to drag him in there.” Jim picked at the dark hairs on Leonard’s chest. He loved the way he could feel secure near him, not the feared Captain but just the young man he was. “They called me a hero, you know.” “Ironic.”

~

“Sam was smarter than me, always interested in science and mechanics. I was a lazy ass back then, moping around.” It was past midnight, the storm outside still raging, but for Leonard and Jim the outside world did not exist. All they knew and cared about was the little room they shared, the prickly plaid that was keeping them warm. It made Jim’s skin itch, but he kept denying it and  Leonard just gave him a disapproving look every time bits of red skin poked from above the covers. Jim wasn’t eating properly lately, Leonard could feel his ribs when they were lying close like this. ”So one time he got back from school with this genius idea. We’ve built a canon. A canon, Bones. Can you imagine the face of our mother when it blew out the wall of the barn? It exploded so loudly my ears hurt for days.” Leonard huffed in amusement. He could easily imagine Jim getting himself into trouble on a daily basis. “Seems to me like you still have problems with your hearing, kid.” Leonard pinched Jim’s arm and the blond let put a quiet “ouch”, batting the doctor’s hand away. “Especially when someone tells you to keep your ass out of trouble.” Jim closed his eyes, catching the hidden message. He was reckless and risked the lives of his crew many times. And not in the funny, adventurous way, but in the one that left you in cold sweat at nights. They had many enemies, more than what a small crew like them could manage. But the Enterprise was the best ship out there, and as long as they keep looking out for each other, they will be fine. “I’m sorry, Bones.” Jim shifted, resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder, hugging him with one hand. “You’re my Captain, Jim. I’ll follow you to the Hell if that’s what it takes to be with you.”

 


End file.
